


New roommate

by MightySnowflake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pets, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySnowflake/pseuds/MightySnowflake
Summary: Madara decides to adopt an abandoned animal. Izuna suspects that there is more to it than an animal loving heart.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	New roommate

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Perelka's drawing of Tobirama holding a cute bunny in his hands. If you haven't seen it then look it up!!!!!! It's beyond adorable!   
> (link: https://perelka-l.tumblr.com/post/189173487348/i-need-a-warmup-so-i-did-a-bit-of-a-trace-because)   
> Also check out Perelka's other stuff if you haven't already by some miracle because you're missing out!

Madara looked at the twitching nose of his new roommate and squinted his eyes. Why did he suddenly have a pet, again? Ah, yes, to prove that he’s capable of taking care of one. He sighed and reached out another piece of cabbage leaf. It was accepted with utmost speed and interest. “How impatient,” Madara chuckled lowly.

It had all happened a few days ago. He and Hashirama had just met up with Tobirama, so the three of them could go on a lunch together. Having acquired the best kebab one could find in the city (it was the only shop that served kebab but Madara still liked to point out how good it was), the three young men leisurely strolled down an empty street when they saw a big cardboard box lying in the middle of the pedestrian part of the street. They would have walked past it if not for the scratching sounds coming from the inside.

On closer inspection, they found a little rabbit inside, lost and confused. Tobirama was the first to act after the initial shock that had taken over the men. He reached for the agitated animal who in return tried to run away. With no luck though, because it was too weak to jump over the edge. Tobirama squatted down and decided to just hold his hand out for the little one who after a while dared to take a sniff. 

“You poor thing...” said the youngest Senju out loud. Madara’s poor heart! The Uchiha didn’t know who looked more heartbroken in the moment, the animal or Tobirama. Hashirama must had seen his brothers expression as well as he put his hand on the latter’s shoulder and squatted next to him. “It’s so tiny. What kind of a twisted soul would leave it here, in the middle of the street?” Madara agreed with an annoyed grunt on the “twisted” part. 

Eventually, the fluffy one didn’t jump away when Tobirama tried to pet it and even closed its eyes when the warm hand tried to sooth it’s distress. It seemed as if Tobirama had fallen into a deep thought until he suddenly looked up at his older brother with a newfound hope in his eyes. “Hashi-” “No. We can’t.” The older Senju didn’t even need Tobirama to say his idea out loud as he had expected the question to come sooner or later. Hashirama shook his head, downcast. “We already have a dog and you know how hard it is for him to accept anyone new around us. I doubt that the little one would feel welcomed in our house.”

“I doubt that as well.” Madara nodded, agreeing with the statement fully. It had taken half a year with Madara accompaning Hashirama walking his dog until the German Shepherd had gotten used to the Uchiha’s presence, even allowing him to stay overnight at Hashirama’s place. In case of the rabbit, being as distressed as the tiny fluff was right now, Madara wasn’t sure if it would survive so long under the constant attention of the overprotective dog. 

The denial made Tobirama’s shoulders droop, his bottom lip jutting out and… It was hard to watch. Both brothers hunched over the box, one face more depressed than the other. Madara circled the box and crouched down on the other side of it to observe the rabbit closer. It had a seemingly soft white fur that at the moment got all the care and attention from Tobirama’s gentle hand. It’s ears were lying down on its head, clearly content with the soothing heat. Even its eyes were closed. 

Madara reached his hand out to get a feel of the white fur when the little one’s eyes flew open. They were attentive and… red. The Uchiha couldn’t ignore the similarities between the two pale figures before him. Additionally, it made the rabbit’s situation even more awful. Madara felt the anger rise within him with the thought of someone abandoning such a tiny and innocent creature with no care of what will happen to it. His fury subsided a bit when the fluff moved and a pink nose sniffed Madara’s still reached-out hand. 

The Uchiha’s heart might have stopped for a moment. Never in his life had animals taken a liking to him. Even the Senju’s dog had learned to just tolerate him and Madara knew this, never trying to pet it without one of the brothers around. But this tiny rabbit right here didn’t seem to mind him. 

Madara preceded to pet the fur and the attention was answered with a nuzzling face, two red eyes looking up at him. Without much of a thought Madara muttered “Don’t worry, little one. I’ll take care of you.” He totally overlooked the way the brothers raised their heads, eyes full of bewilderment.

Hashirama was the one to break Madara’s trance. “You would do that?” The Uchiha looked up at his friend, lost for a moment, then saw the hopeful faces staring at him and only them understood what he had said out loud. To be honest, he wasn’t sure if he could do that. He had always wanted a pet but with the animals avoiding him like that he had accepted the harsh reality. Though, this little fluffy ball of a rabbit was still (!!) letting him stroke it’s head...

“Wait,” sounded an alarmed voice. It belonged to Tobirama who had retracted his hand and was now looking at Madara with sceptical narrowed eyes. “Are we sure that we can leave such a fragile being under Madara’s care? Madara and fragile in one sentence don’t promise anything good...”

Before Hashirama could inform his brother that he shouldn’t be so harsh on Madara, the latter put his nose up and pouted in a show of resentment. “I’ll have you know that I’m totally able to take care of those weaker than me. I have younger brothers, mind you. And they have turned out just fine.” Tobirama looked at him intently still. “Maybe that definition of “fine” is what I’m afraid of.” 

However, the younger Senju lowered his eyes to the little rabbit again and didn’t seem so sceptical anymore, so Madara decided to leave the argument where it was, he knew that Tobirama and Izuna had a friendship that consisted of picking at each other at every chance they got, and concentrated on what he’d have to do if he were to adopt this rabbit. “All right!” The Uchiha exclaimed decisively as he lifted the rabbit to his chest and partly under his leather jacket. “You’re coming with me!”

Hashirama and Tobirama accompanied him to an animal shop and helped Madara to transport all the needed pet supplies to his flat. The Uchiha would have been lying if he’d said that he wasn’t a bit nervous but with his friends there to settle his new roommate in, Madara felt more at ease. Before leaving, Tobirama turned to him at the door to say that he’ll visit him soon to make sure that the rabbit is really doing “fine”. Madara had retorted that Tobirama will be surprised to find the world’s happiest bunny hopping around when he returned, after which the younger Senju laughed and left.

And now, Madara was waiting for the younger Senju to arrive to show off how well adjusted his new roommate was, exploring around under Madara’s attentive watch to keep it from finding any wires to chew on and afterwards resting against the Uchiha’s sitting figure, fully content. “Tobirama will eat his words,” thought Madara with a pleased grin.

Izuna had come to visit him as well and sat on the sofa with the phone in his hands. Madara just hoped that Izuna wouldn’t start anything big the moment Tobirama arrived. Contrary to all Madara’s hopes, Izuna greeted the Senju with a snarky comment the moment the latter stepped into the room. On a rare occasion, Tobirama just ignored the younger Uchiha and went straight to the rabbit sitting in its opened cage at the moment. Much to Madara’s relief. “Hello,” he greeted, kneeling before the construction he had helped to put together. Madara’s fluffy friend finished it’s cabbage and with tiny jumps came to inspect if Tobirama had anything other to offer him.

The Senju let the rabbit sniff his fingers before he turned his head to ask Madara if he could pick his pet up. “Sure” agreed the owner and observed how Tobirama raised his little friend carefully out of its cage to his chest where he began to stroke its fur. 

“Aren’t you a cutie,” murmured the Senju and Madara had half the mind to stop himself from answering as he remembered that the sentence wasn’t directed to him. Which was unfortunate, as the “cutie” titled beings seemed to be treated to a loving worship by the Senju... Though Madara couldn’t stop the beginnings of a blush taking over his cheeks as he looked at the adoring face submerging into the white fluff that Tobirama was cuddling. Izuna raised a brow at that but thankfully didn’t say anything ...for now.

When rising to the surface again, the Senju put the rabbit on the ground where the little one hopped to Madara, sitting on the ground, and settled itself to his side. The Uchiha began to pet it and the rabbits red eyes fell shut. The other red eyes had followed the little journey and after the rabbit had settled down, Tobirama pursed his lips “I must say I’m impressed. I wasn’t expecting that frightened little kit to warm up to you so fast but it seems that you’re full of surprises.”

Now these were the words that Madara had waited for and he let himself be elevated by them until Tobirama added that Madara should teach him this magic as there’s no way he would have achieved that just like that. “Like what?” inquired the older man pointedly to which the other made a falsely innocent face “By being yourself?” Madara pouted but got enough spark to retort “I’d gladly show you how I can make anyone love me by simply being myself!” “Oh? You sure about that?” The Uchiha proclaimed proudly “Absolutely!” “Then how about Thursday?” 

The question caught Madara off guard. He looked confusedly at the Senju who simply continued. “Let’s meet in front of the main entrance after out lectures end and you can demonstrate me that... ability that comes along with you being yourself?” Madara didn’t understand what Tobirama was getting at with that suggestive expression on his face but since the Uchiha had never backed down from a challenge, and he probably never will, he nodded in agreement. Then, the Senju came up to Madara to say his goodbyes to the little fluff now curled against its owner and took his leave.

“Did you see how similar they look?” Madara snickered lowly, looking at his brother sitting on the sofa and pointing at the little fluff at his side ”It’s unreal!” Izuna didn’t look amused. “Yeah, about that. I have a question, Madara. Did you take this rabbit under your care just because it reminded you of Tobirama?” The older Uchiha’s eyes shot wide open “What?” Then after a pause that proved to be a little to long added “No...” Madara’s eyes avoided his brother now and Izuna wasn’t buying any of it. Still, he continued.

“Then is it some kind of a plan to woo yourself another red-eyed bunny to cuddle after a week passes?” “What?” The confusion was back again on the older sibling’s face as he looked at the rabbit resting next to him and tried to understand why he should find himself another. The only one missing from his life right now was...

“I mean you clearly got yourself a date with Tobirama. So sooner or later-” “I did?” called Madara out, face full of incredibleness. Izuna just rolled his eyes at that “Idiot. Of course you did!” Thereupon, the older Uchiha looked at the rabbit with heart eyes, implicitly praising the little one that had helped him achieve something he had always hoped for but never dared to act upon. What a capable roommate he had found himself!

“So...” stretched Izuna out, seeking his brothers attention. The latter gave it to him with utmost excitement obvious in his eyes. The younger Uchiha tried not to react to his brother’s elevated emotions with annoyance as he needed that ecstatic and oblivious state of mind to promise him some things first…

“Will you let me bring Toka here to show off the rabbit, without you being present, since it seemed to work incredibly good with getting a date. In return, I’ll see to it that the next Halloween party that Hashirama throws, Tobirama will be dressed as a snow bunny, with ears and tail and everything.” Regardless the too innocent smile that followed Izuna’s question that should have made Madara worry in some way, the older Uchiha had already lost all reason to the dreamy pictures of Tobirama dressed in that pure white fluff, looking at Madara shyly… “...Yes,” was all that Madara managed before drowning in the heaven created in his head. He didn’t notice the way Izuna’s innocent features acquired a smug glint in his eyes. However, it didn't matter at the moment, as all Madara could think about was the ~~definitely murderous~~ beyond adorable “bunny” pouting at him.


End file.
